In electronic gaming systems such as pick to reveal jackpot gaming machines, symbols are selected to reveal tokens corresponding to a prize level for presentation on a display of the machine. The symbols are selected until a predetermined number of tokens corresponding to one of the prize levels are displayed to determine the prize level to award to a player.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for new gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.